rozie_pops_musical_numbersfandomcom-20200214-history
Into You
Into You is the seventh song in Act 2. The song is from Ariana Grande. Lyrics 'Rozie Pop: '''I'm so into you, I can barely breathe And all I wanna do is to fall in deep But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line, hey, yeah So name a game to play, and I'll roll a dice, hey '''Charlie: '''Oh, baby, look what you started The temperature's rising in here Is this gonna happen? Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move (Woo, oh, oh, oh) Before I make a move (Woo, oh, oh, oh) '''Angel and Millie: '''So, baby, come light me up, and maybe I'll let you on it A little bit dangerous, but, baby, that's how I want it A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body" 'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you Got everyone watchin' us, so, baby, let's keep it secret A little bit scandalous, but, baby, don't let them see it A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body" 'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah '''Jackie: '''This could take some time, hey I made too many mistakes Better get this right, right, baby '''Vaggie: '''Oh, baby, look what you started The temperature's rising in here Is this gonna happen? Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move (Woo, oh, oh, oh) Before I make a move (Woo, oh, oh, oh) '''Teodora and Cameron: '''So, baby, come light me up, and maybe I'll let you on it A little bit dangerous, but, baby, that's how I want it A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body" 'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you Got everyone watchin' us, so, baby, let's keep it secret A little bit scandalous, but, baby, don't let them see it A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body" 'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you '''Millie: '''Tell me what you came here for? 'Cause I can't, I can't wait no more I'm on the edge with no control And I need, I need you to know You to know, oh '''Angel, Vaggie, Kika, Niffty, Millie, Teodora, Cameron, Jackie, Rozie, and Charlie: '''So, baby, come light me up, and maybe I'll let you on it A little bit dangerous, but, baby, that's how I want it A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body" 'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you Got everyone watchin' us, so, baby, let's keep it secret A little bit scandalous, but, baby, don't let them see it A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body" 'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you So come light me up, so come light me up, my baby Little dangerous, a little dangerous, my boy A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body" 'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you Video ''Coming soon